villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ZombieKiller123/Reboot
So as everyone has begun to share their contributions to the new canon, I decided to show a new possible form for my part of the lore to join the reboot. Like everyone else, this is still open to debate, so comments to help my work meld better with the new canon is always welcome, and worst comes to worst I can always make my stuff one of the few parallel universes. This will be updated whenever possible. WARNING: AS SOMEONE WHO LOVES WORLDBUILDING THIS WILL BE WORDY! (though, in serious, I don't think it's "world build-y" enough to be inflexible, I'm not dumb enough to be inflexible. :P ) New Elements Exactly what is says on the tin, these are elements that are either completely new or simply given more importance than before. PLANES: Since we're trying to make the Canon more unified, I decided that Todd would travel through universes less frequently, experiencing more of time differences between universes, so now he's traveling between different planes that coexist (think of H.P. Lovecraft's "From Beyond"...but less horrifying). I'll place a list down below. -MANA: Mana is used to weave magic, and allows creatures from the planes to manifest in the human world. When the otherworldly beings use magic or certain powers in the human world will use their mana, weakening their connection to plane. If a being, such as an elf, pix, or even a human from another plane (not nessicarily another Universe) were to cast a spell with the end of their mana, may or may not cancel out the spell as they're sent back to their respective plane, depending on their power level. Mana can be replenished over time, though certain rituals and potions (and even foods) can speed up the process. -MANA GATE STONE : The updated version for the more nebulous Mana Gate/Mana Stream from the original World Walker. The stone is an ancient artifact that Todd came in contact with (how he did so is still to be decided, as is its origins). The stone melded with Todd, granting him his magic, and limitless mana (though he hasn't mastered it yet so he still acts as if he's more limited than he is, though the extra power is demonstrated through his feats of magic, ie: his shields and energy blasts are slightly stronger...don't want him too powerful, do we? ;) :P ) UPDATE 12/6/17: As the Mana Gate Stone has limitless power within it, it could make the "owner" (ie: Todd), a valuble target or piece of a ritual for various reasons, for example: being sacrificed in a ritual to free powerful beings or possibly summoning the dead in a revenant sort of way. -MYTHICS: OK, these guys are heavily based on the Fables of Fables...more accurately Wolf Among Us cause I haven't read any of the books yet. These people have magic stones (see below) that grant them the powers of supernatural beings, such dragons (typical fantasy fare, Secret has offered children of Veda, and further discussion will be need for the dragons in general), elves, orcs, manticores, even angels and demons. They possess the abilities of the entity ("dragons" possess superhuman strength, elemental control; "elves" have biological immortality, alchemy; "dwarve" have advance astrology, magic, etc), as well as grow physical characteristics ("dragons" grow wings, claws, horns, teeth, and armor, "elves" have elongared ears and heads, with darkened eyes, "dwarves" get larger eyes, thicker skin, etc) They possess a vast amount of mana as they have the amount of original being as well as the usual amount of a human. Mythics are, even if longevity and immortality is not among their power set, notoriously hard to kill, being unkillable to normal humans, though humans with the skill, tech, or tools (or all three) to fight will definetly have a chance, as will anyone with superhuman powers. -Mythic Stones (To Be Renamed): These stones are the source of power for the mythics, housing the souls of dead supernatural beings, implanted into people at birth or near death. (Still debating if the stones do it themselves or if there's a person or group responsible) There are three stones based on the Primordial Trinity (Behemoth, Leviathan, and Ziz), which can definitely introduce possible plot threads, as if used and awakened it could spell the end...so we better wait for the end for that :P PLANES As mentioned above to keep the "World Walker" name for Todd, I came up with the ideas of coexisting Planes that are higher or lower than each other. They are as listed: #Ah'damic Plane: The human world (obvious name is obvious :P) #Alfhiem: The world of fae and supernatural beings like them (dragons, merfolk, dragons, etc). Basically a world that's a cross between a fairy tale land and the original Fair Folk lore/interpretation, with nature mostly undisturbed, save for the homes of elves, dwarves, and merfolk, ranging from small villages, to elaborate kingdoms. #Limbo: Limbo is used predominately for travel, as time doesn't pass here. While it can be used to apporating (or teleporting cause I'm not sure I spelt that right), it is difficult to actually explore due to the nature of apporation, but if used for intangibility, or simply entering Limbo in a calm state, one can use it for smaller purposes such as dodging attacks or elude capture. Limbo itself looks like a negative version of the plane you entered (ie: if you entered in a grocery store it'll look like the grocery store, or if this extends to the like of Avalon, an photo-negative of Avalon). The laws of gravity are fluid, enabling one to scale walls and cling to cielings, which can give the person an advantage in the "main" world. #Other World: This plane is a world for the undead, mainly ghosts, who haven't passed on to the afterlife proper. It is also home to ghouls, who can see into the human world to find carcasses to devour as well as use it to stalk living humans to eat. The Other World looks like a grey desert with black, twisted, gnarled trees, with a black sky with a "black hole" for a sun. #Spirit World: This plane is the home to nature spirits, an animistic plane, with nature spirits ranging from the spirits of a blade of grass, to the god-like spirits of Gaia(?) This world melds and deviates from the more "solid" planes, connecting to the woods of both before exceeding the limits and connecting. #Astral Plane: The Astral Plane lies in between the Ah'damic Plane (or any other "solid" plane) and the spirit world. This world allows weaker spirits and demons to affect the "real" world (scratches, tossing small objects, appearing in reflections <- not connected to two planes down) The Astral Plane is very fluid, being an twisted "space" to merging with another physical plane, to being "space" again. (Personally I see it as being like the back of a Yu-Gi-Oh card...) #Occultus Plane: Shitty name aside, I think a lot of you would shine writing for here. Remember how I said the plans were like "From Beyond" except less terrifying? Well I lied, this is like "From Beyond", with bizzare beings that float and buzz and gurble about, feasting on each other and what unfortunate being happens to fall in, through means of disintigration to dispose of one another. This plane is also home to various eldritch abominations, still sleeping and dreaming... #Mirror Realm: This place is technically a subsection of the Occultus Plane, but it's based on the legend of the Fauna of the Mirror, and the urband legend of Bloody Mary. Within this plane are biomes, vaguely similar to those on the "physical" planes, but it is instead in habited by the alien Fauna, beings that seemed to be made of broken and shaped glass, taking on forms unlike anything on Earth. Due to the completely alien nature of the Fauna, they can be harmed through strange means, resulting in the Realm being broken between Night and Day, one half resting under an eternal sun, another under eternal night. Bloody Mary lives in a dark dungeon, with her tools to preform her witchcraft and blood magic, reaching across "physical worlds" for victims. Returning Characters Again, exactly what it says on the tin, characters from my stories that I'm definitely bringing to the reboot. Todd: Todd's physical description will remain with the exception of age. He will be aged up to be 17 going on 18. As for his powerset, it's mostly the same, with the additions of seeing into the other planes (without traveling), and invisibility and intangibility (via Limbo) with the partial subtraction of true flight, which he will eventually gain through training. He is also given a mystical enhancement to his durability (something he seemed to have in the originals but never explained due to my shitty writing :P ) (Update 11/6/17: Todd's magical focus is the Universal/Balanced, both when he was apart of Nilrem's group and when he left.) Johanna: Like Todd, she's aged up to 17 going on 18. Unlike Todd she will have some physical changes, namely she'll have a tan, a beauty mark on her chin, black hair. While these changes don't really matter in the grand scheme, it has been told to me (and I agree) that if Johanna's original appearence were to occur in the real world, with Todd's original appearence it would indicate something weird in the phenotype (or genotypes, I can't remember which) of their home town. As for powers, that depends if Malacoda is returning, and if the plotline of him secretly giving her powers is desirable in the reboot (possibly a Mythic Stone with Malacoda's "soul" in it?) As Deathwalker is not bringing Malacoda a new idea must be brainstormed...which will be fun. :) ) Of course the relationship between Todd and Johanna is the same. Philip: Same physical appearence and powers and most of his relationships as they were in the original. However, Philip has the greatest potential for change. First and formost, if Rune does not make it into the reboot, that relationship will obviously be dropped. There is also the possibility of a connection between the Legion project with Voice technology, maybe even some sort of supernatural intervention in his creation. Update: As mentioned below, Philip may be connected to the new Adam Man as a possible prototype. Elliot: Elliot will have the same appearence, powers, and personality of the original. And while he is still a descendent of Judas Ischariot, his origins will not be exposed this time, possibly with a Jocker-esque "multiple choice past" when he's asked. He has also been aged up to being 25 year old, rahter than his original age of 16-17 years old. His goals are also mostly the same, killing criminals and villains in an anti-heroic/anti-viliainous rampage, with the added goal of killing Mythics for their gems to increase his power. Victoria: Much like the other characters, Victoria is very similar to her original incarnation physically, mentally, and in power-set. Also like the others she's been aged up to be in her early 20s, to justify her occupation as not just a thief, but an assassin as well (though I have debated as to if that's part of her past that's she's abandoned or not). Also, her portal based around Limbo rather than being a vaugely defined mutant ability...though to have her world walk with her portals are something to figure out later. Nilrem: Nilrem is mostly unchanged, with the only genuine change being that he killed his village before Ba'al gave him powers (the original idea was to show that Nilrem was to show his intelligence and arrogance by talking Ba'al into giving him powers to prove his efficency) to be more "realistic". Of course what few relationships he has will remain, but I'm currently entertaining the idea of him being a mentor to Todd before revealing his true colors. (Thoughts?) (Update: 11/3/17: He will have a temporary mentor role with Todd before a reveal, as well as having a team of others, who are more like him, see in New Characters section) Crusader: Crusader (real name: Jephthah) is physically the same, a physical powerhouse, as well as keeping his impressive intelligence. His attire however has some changes, namely he's a normal priest in the reboot, who takes to launching a "crusade" against darkness be it human or demonic. His vigilante costume is basically an augmented version of Templar armor. His origins are similar to the original, he was raised in a monastery until the priest, Father Montague, is killed. However rather than being the terrorists of the original's alternate timeline, I was thinking, if he's coming into the reboot, Oath and his cult, who indoctrinated the young Jephthah, giving him cybernetic augmentation (or genetic or both) to grant him enhanced strength, durability, and energy attacks. He returns to the his original faith through a minor hierophany/epiphany (To be announced). He maintains the intergenerational friendship with Jezabel. (Update 11/3/17: His unusual strength and durability will be natural, only his energy attacks will be artificial, specifically cybernetic.) (Update 11/5/17: New influence on the character, that of Father Brown, with a focus on trying to save the souls of mortals he fights [recommend the show by the way :P) Jezabel: Jezabel is essentially the same character, same appearence, a 19 year old girl with dark olive skin, as well as similar powers, namely magic via theurgy that she typically manifests in arrows of light, that range from being concussive attacks to arrows with the full power of the sun aimed at the target (a shield is created to prevent the damage from harming those other than the target. Her personality is also the same, friendly and a little snarky. She obviously retain her modern pagan religion (Hellenism). As for new details, she'll now also be a close friend to Johanna. (Update 11/6/17: As I apparently forgot to mention this, her magic is not really based on mana, as her magic is theurgy-gift of the gods-but still has a limit. Since her magic is based on Hellios/Apollo, Jezabel requires sunlight to work, and while she can create arrows (and theoretically other weapons) from moonlight they are weaker, and not always useful against certain monsters, such as ghouls.) Archdeacon Daniel: Not much will change for Daniel in terms of his character (a sorta Frollo-like bastard) but it will be extended to superhumans, rather than just being anti-anything-not-Christian. Rather than having powers, as I tried (and failed) to do in the original Crusader stories, he will stick with the hidden power armor which grants him enhanced strength, speed, agility, and durablity. And if Oath is not avalible for the reboot, I will create a new cult that'll serve a similar purpose with Daniel as the head. Gravekeeper: Remember this guy? Well he's basically the same so yeah...OK to add more than that, considering the fact he only had one story of his own, which was a flashforward and only really existed to show him off, there will be an attempt to give the Gravekeeper, both the man and the spirit more character and identity...and possibly an actual folklore basis, possibly an Abosom from the Akan religion(?) Edgar: Another character that had no real chance to grow due to my...less than stellar writing. Basically he's rewritten as being a human on Nilrem's team, but is an outcast there due to being weaker in magic (or so they say). When Nilrem and the team turn on Todd, Edgar changes into a demon (an ability they all have, except for Todd) in order to protect Todd. While the demon thing is suppose to turn their souls into demons and destory any humanity, since Edgar turn to protect Todd, this didn't happen, weakening his demon power, while still being mightier than a human. Susan: Yet another underdeveloped character...think there might be a pattern. Even her design was underdeveloped. She will keep what little characterization and origin she had, namely a strange byproduct of Philip's creation. To contrast her with Philip, she'll typically avoid a normal human form, staying in her "default" form which is a featureless, female humanoid. As for her character, she will actually become the force of evil I (poorly) implied she was to be with the sum total of human evil as she developed her mind, though since she's a byproduct of Philip's creation, as a prototype to Adam Man, maybe the latter has had an affect on her(?) This version will have a very strained relationship and possibly have an interesting relationship with Nilrem and the demnons. Ba'al: Ba'al will have no real changes. Update 12/6/17: More of an expansion than an actual change, but I came up with an interesting idea for Ba'al. In cases where can be partially freed (in usual cosmic fashion it'll be like, his arm, elbow, tail, etc), it will act as a sort of "aspect" of Ba'al. Think sorta like the monistic schools of Hinduism, or how we potray God and the Devil on this site, just on a smaller scale. New Characters Anna Putnam II: OK I'm kinda cheating here because she did appear in World Walker Salem, but plans for her later never really developed. Basically I'm sorta going by Crucible rules and is much older than she was in real life, around 18-19 years old when she met Nilrem. Basically in exchange for her soul, she gains a lesser form of immortality and magic so that she can fight the Patriarchy! (cricket chirps)...OK let me explain. I don't mean that in any sort of heroic way like...well a decent human being would, I mean she bascally wants to rule over the nation as a blood-thirsty witch goddess in a twisted parody of feminism (or as I call it, being Tumblr personified. :P ). As such she will have a decent amount of magical powers, which ultimately culminates to transforming into a demon in order to kill Todd for standing against Nilrem, which will destroy any humanity left, making her an even further parody of herself and her ideals. Her design will come later. Her focus is on Destruction-based magic due to the raw power she can use to force her will. Herbert Leeds: This follower of Nilrem's is half-demon warlock, created in 1795 when his mother proclaimed that her 13th child "would be a Devil!" As his father was a disguised Jersey Devil, he naturally has supernatural strength, winged flight, as well as fire breath. As he can already turn into a demon, Nilrem needed to find another way to keep him in line. He does so with relative ease, using a modified version of the demon transmogrification spell so that, if needed Leeds can (Nilrem says) turn into a full-blooded demon. The spell would with actually make him a very short-lived vessel for Ba'al, granting him a weaker version of Ba'al's vast powers (which are greater than most men), but Ba'al's power will completely burn out his, killing him. His focus is on Alteration, reflecting his nature as a cambion. Raphael Tribe: Tribe was a man from the Renaissance who focused entirely on the occult and supernatural, and another member of Nilrem's group. He came in contact with Nilrem through a ritual of his own design in hopes of summoning for the demon Rym'zyt the Ancient, only to commune with Ba'al who sent Nilrem as an emissary. Tribe was given immortality. In exchange for immortality to study magic, the occult, and the nature of the Planes and mana, he will serve Nilrem and the demon Ba'al. Tribe's position on the team is described by Anna as being "the theoretical physicist," constantly experimenting with magic and mana, including the possibility of time travel, studying the nature of Mythic stones, and the possibility of traversing parallel universes or at least tapping into their mana (or local equivalent), to increase their own power. His focus in mainstream magic is divination, in order to increase his knowledge. (More to come) Category:Blog posts